Come What May
by GreySide58
Summary: There's only one girl who Reid has ever really loved.


**This idea came to me while I was listening to my music and the song "Come What May" came on from the movie/musical Moulin Rouge**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for characters you don't recognize. **

Rain fell in sheets as the young couple quickly gathered up the picnic basket they'd brought with them. With the basket in one hand, he let his other hand take a hold of hers as they ran for the barn that sat on the grounds. They weren't going to let the rain ruin their day. They laughed as they sat down on the blanket that covered the ground.

"I swear it wasn't supposed to rain today." He said as he started to once again unpack the food.

"Well, what do you expect? The weather here is rather unpredictable." She said with a laugh as she grabbed a slice of pineapple from the container.

They talked and laughed together as they waited for the rain to stop. Even though he'd wanted the day to be a perfect, cloudless day so that he could do what he'd wanted to do all year, he knew that it had still turned out all right. The old Putnam barn, although the center of most local horror stories, was really quite quaint. It was one of her favorite places to visit and he'd learned to love it too. He watched as she laughed at two mice who, according to her, were "playing tag".

By the time they had finished eating and had settled into a comfortable silence the rain was still coming down. He watched as she eyed the door and could almost see the wheels turning in her brain. She was thinking about doing something, he could just tell. Then, without a word she got up and started walking. Stopping at the door, she turned and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Coming where?"

"Outside."

"It's raining, Kath." He pointed out, though he knew that wouldn't stop her.

"I know, I don't mind. The rain's nice." And with another smile she turned and walked out. He got up from the spot he'd been lying in and walked the door. He watched as she looked up at the rain, a peaceful expression covering her face as she became soaked. The rain really didn't bother her at all. In fact, he didn't mind the rain either. He saw her as more beautiful than ever as she stood there peacefully, looking soaked as anything. Venturing out, he put a hand into his pocket.

"Knew you couldn't resist." She said laughing, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ha, me and the rain, we go way back, longer than you and I, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, seeing as we've known each other since our entire lives." She took his free hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Na, you're just jealous that the rain and I are far better friends. We understand each other."

"You, Reid Garwin, are a child." She said as she let go of his hand and started walking towards a fallen tree. She sat down on the fallen trunk.

Fingering the object in his pocket, he took a deep breath was he walked towards her. Her eyes were on him, curious, knowing something was going on.

"Kathy." He said before swallowing. Never in his life had he been more nervous. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something else. With a final breath he went for it.

"Kathy, we've known each other all of our lives and I know I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I know we're only sixteen, but I need to know now, will you marry me?" Even if it was a few mere seconds, to him it seemed like forever that she just sat there, looking at him, a look of shock on her face. Then before he knew it her arms were thrown around his neck.

"So, yes then?" he felt her head nod against his neck.

"Good, 'cause I was worried I'd have to take the ring back." She punched him lightly for his comment as she pulled away, laughing slightly and then she stopped and looked at him.

"Ring?" he pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it, showing her a simple, but elegant diamond ring. Taking it out, he took her hand and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Once again her arms were flung around his neck as she kissed him.

"I love you, Kath."

"To the end of time."

A year later he was standing in the rain looking at the smoldering remains of the Putnam barn. Two days earlier Chase had been killed, or at least defeated, they weren't sure if he was really dead since a body had never been found, but he was sure the fifth son was not going to return anytime soon. He wasn't here about Chase though, he was here because he had to see if it were true, if the place he'd learn to love, the place where he'd found love, had actually been destroyed. His hand was again in his pocket, fingering the same ring he'd given her a year earlier.

Her parents had given it to him after the accident, telling him she'd want him to have it. He'd wanted desperately to refuse, to tell them that he wanted nothing to do with the ring. He couldn't though because he knew the ring was a piece of her and he needed a piece of her.

Caleb had been the one to stop him from going after the driver that had killed her, saying the guy wasn't worth his time and energy. Reid fought him hard on that one, but in the end, like usual, Caleb had won. Now here he was, watching memories in the rain. He saw images of him and her dancing and of her laughing. He loved when she laughed. Some days it was just too hard for him not to hear that laughter. On those days he picked fights, usually with Aaron Abbott. He needed to hear her laughter now, to hear her make some joke about their place being just wood and that it didn't matter. If he could hear her voice, he'd be all right, but it was only a hope, one that would never be fulfilled.

"Let's go." Tyler said coming up behind him. Tyler had driven him to the barn.

"Not yet." He replied not looking at his best friend. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for; he just knew he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Come on, Reid. It's raining. You can come back later if you want." He said gently as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. After a minute Reid turned and looked at him.

"Ok." He said quietly as he nodded. The two boys walked back to Tyler's Hummer. Both were silent. The ride back was quiet, but neither of them minded.

Reid watched as the scenery passed and as the rain fell on the window. She was the only one for him. He would flirt shamelessly with other girls and maybe once and awhile land a date or two with a couple of them, but none of them would ever be his Kath. He would love her till the day he died.

**The End**


End file.
